Let It Snow
by The May Waters
Summary: In the spirit of the coming Holiday it seems some of our favorite characters are having romances out of Christmas songs. Fred and Hermione are stuck inside during a snow storm and for a while they both want it to end- yet something happens and all they can think is: "Let It Snow!"


Title: Let It Snow

Summary: In the spirit of the coming Holiday it seems some of our favorite characters are having romances out of Christmas songs. Fred and Hermione are stuck inside during a snow storm and for a while they both want it to end- yet something happens and all they can think is: "Let It Snow!"

Written By: May Waters

Rating: T

Characters: Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger

* * *

Let It Snow

* * *

_Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

* * *

"Why in the world do you not have a fireplace in your shop or your flat?" Hermione asked plunking herself down onto Fred's couch.

"It was never really needed, we can just apparate wherever you want." Fred shrugged letting the kettle warm on the stove.

"And for some reason, George decided to change your apparating ward tonight to something you don't know."

"Well, we were planning on changing it tonight. He must've just forgotten to tell me,"

"How convenient, especially on a night where we are snowed in!"

"Here have a cup of cocoa and we can enjoy a fire on the TV!" Fred looked so excited as he slid into the living room on his socks. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back out the window.

"Why, of all nights, why this one? Why do I have to be snowed in with Fred Weasley of all people?"

"I am feeling really offended right now, I'm not so bad to be around you know."

"Pray, tell me how."

"Sounding a bit medieval there Hermione."

"Just tell me, what's not so bad about being around you Mr. Prank King."

"Well, besides my wit and charm, I'm quite and extremely modest."

"Oh yes, your modesty becomes you." Hermione snorted, the whistle of the kettle sounded from the kitchen and Fred leapt up from the couch.

"You know, if you really took a moment to get to know me, I think you'd like me." Fred handed her the cup, a dollop of homemade whipping cream sitting atop the creamy chocolate.

"Looks surprisingly delicious, you didn't put any pranks inside it did you?"

"I would never ruin Hot Chocolate with any prank," Fred's eyes shone with honesty so Hermione pressed it to her lips and drank a large swallow. When the cup was pulled away, she had whipping cream on her top lip. Fred smiled and unconsciously reached out to swipe it away. Their eyes met and as he leaned in slightly, she pulled a way, clearing her throat.

"Your mum is going to be mad we missed Sunday Dinner,"

"Well, the Christmas feasts are coming up in just a few days, I'm sure she'll forgive us on account of being snowed in." Fred smiled fingering the ring of his mug.

"I hope so, I really don't want to be on your mum's bad side."

"I don't think you could ever be on my mum's bad side."

"Really?"

"Nope, you're too lovable." It had slipped past Fred's lips, Hermione looked up; another frothy slip of whip cream caressing her upper lip. Fred nodded at her, miming the wiping of his lip. Hermione quickly reached up and wiped it with her sleeve.

"Perhaps you're not so bad after all," She smiled at him, setting the empty mug on his coffee table.

"I knew I could change you mind," He smirked, leaning back and bringing the cup to his mouth again.

"It's still sad we're snowed in, but the fire on the tele is great."

"You know it,"

"Could I maybe have a refill?"

"Of course," When Fred returned with her fresh mug he took a seat next to her on the couch. "Do you want any popcorn?"

"Yes please,"

They sat in silence watching the flickering fire, drinking Hot Chocolate and snacking on buttery popcorn with plenty of oily salt.

"Hermione-"

"Fred-"

They both laughed as they began together.

"You go first," Fred proffered, and after a shake of her head, Hermione began.

"This has been a really enjoyable night, I didn't know I could have this much fun sitting in silence with you."

"Well, I do have inescapable charm."

"Fred, don't ruin it."

"Right,"

"What were you going to say?"

"I don't know if it's really, appropriate anymore." Fred mumbled.

"Come on, I won't laugh."

"That's not really what I'm worried about."

"What are you worried about then?"

"It's nothing Hermione, just leave it for a moment. I'm sure it will come back up sooner or later."

Hermione fell into silence once more, munching on the few remaining pieces of popcorn and drinking the last dregs of her third cup of cocoa.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about earlier, it's just a little hard to approach."

"I understand,"

"Hermione, I really, really like you."

"I like you to Fred,"

"No, I think I may be in love with you."

"Fred-"

"I understand if you don't return my feelings, I just thought I should tell you. If you don't feel the same for me, just don't say anything and we can pretend this never happened, right?" Fred didn't look at her throughout his whole speech. Fred made to stand up, but Hermione put her hand out and grabbed his arm. When he turned his face to hers, hope was shining bright in his blue eyes. Within a moment her lips were on his, Fred sat frozen for a moment, but then his hand came up and cupped the nape of her neck. Fred's tongue found purchase in Hermione's mouth, both enjoying the fiery sensations which danced through their bodies.

"What do you say about being snowed in now, I'm not so bad am I?"

"I say let it snow." Hermione whispered pulling him back towards her.

"Hey mate, mum missed you and Hermione at dinner, whoa, your plan worked then?"

"What plan?" Hermione asked, pulling away and looking at the one eared twin.

"His plan to get you to be his girlfriend by pretending there was no apparation allowed." When Hermione looked back at Fred, he was rubbing his face in exasperation and looking extremely sheepish.

"Thanks mate,"

"No problem,"

"Fred Weasley, you have some explaining to do!"

* * *

**Note: This years Christmas fics are one-shots for various fandoms based off of Christmas songs. If you have any interest in the following fandoms: Fairy Tail, Lord of the Rings, and more Harry Potter, then check out my coming Christmas one-shots! Leave a review. ~May Waters**


End file.
